You Make Me Fall Apart
by KlainesBowties
Summary: Chris is about the only person who can always make Darren feel better when he's upset, so that's what he intends on doing. Though, he doesn't expect to fall even further in love in the process.


I could tell Darren was having a bad day. Of course I could, he was my best friend; I could read him like a book, a very vivid, colorful book with tons and tons of pictures. It wasn't hard at all for me to tell when he was upset or mad or whatever he was feeling. All I had to do was look at his face and I could tell exactly what he was feeling. Best friend powers I guess.

I guess his day started off bad, woke up on the wrong side of the bed I assume, because when I'd met him at his trailer like I did every day he just looked off. I tried to brighten him up by wrapping my arms around his waist and holding onto him tightly, yet he just kind of freaked out. I didn't know why, I did this all the time. He moved out of my arms and let out a sigh. He tried to explain how he was just tired or some shit like that, and I could understand that. I knew Darren overworked himself. I just shrugged it off and walked with him to the dance studio for rehearsal. I tried to strike up a conversation with him, except he kept answering me with either simple yes' or no's, that or just nodding his head yes or no. It was driving me crazy. Darren and I had never had a quiet moment between us, and now I wasn't sure what was going on.

It probably didn't help that Zach had yelled at him for messing up his dance over and over again. I didn't really think Darren was _that _bad, but that's just me. Personally I don't think Darren can do anything wrong, but that's probably my huge crush on him talking. Anyways, I could tell that Darren had been pretty upset when Zach had yelled at him, and then when he had told him to leave. I wanted to go make sure Darren was okay but about three seconds later Zach had me practicing some insane dance moves that I knew would make me hurt like hell tomorrow.

Darren didn't have any scenes with me the rest of the day, or any scenes at all that I'm aware of so I guess he'd just went home or had locked himself in his trailer. He wouldn't answer my calls or my texts throughout the day and honestly I was starting to get worried. Later that night when I'd arrived home I called him again, hoping he'd pick up.

"H-hello?" _Oh Shit. He actually picked up, _I thought as my mind raced to think of what I had called to say.  
"Oh, Hey… Dare. You picked up," Smooth, Chris. "Uh, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Chris," Darren said in a whisper. I sighed softly; Darren was an excellent actor but a sucky liar, especially when it came to me.

"You don't sound fine; you haven't sounded fine all day, actually."

"Chris…" his voice trailed off and I could have sworn I heard him let out a soft cry.

"Dare, I'm your best friend. Talk to me," I said softly. I was so worried about him at this point I wasn't sure what to do. I'd never seen or heard Darren this upset before.

Darren let out a long sigh before responding. "I'm fine. I promise..."

"Alright, that's it. I'm coming over," I said, picking up my keys and heading to the door. "You aren't fine, Darren and I'm going to figure out what the fuck is eating you if it's the last thing I do."

"I'm not home…"

"Okay, then where are you?"

"Chris… Just leave it. I've been crying and I feel like shit. Just let me be alone."

Darren hadn't realized it, but he was convincing me even more to come over to where ever he was. I hated, absolutely _hated _when Darren cried. He didn't cry often, but when he did I felt my heart break, kinda like it was now.

"Honey, what's going on? Why can't you just talk to me?" I finally asked, biting down on my lip and leaning against my door.

"I'm trying to get these fucking dance moves and I just can't get it, Chris!" He finally snapped. I could hear the tears brought on in frustration in his voice.

"And I'm fucking tired of people telling me I suck. Zach did it today and Ryan yelled at me when I fucked up the song I was singing in the studio and I just… I can't do anything right, Chris…"

Again, there goes my heart with the breaking. I really needed to get the huge crush I had on him under control. "So I'm guessing you're at the studio practicing?"

"I have been since everyone and I still can't get it right."

"Then I'm coming over," I said, starting out the door again. "And I'm bringing food," I said as I started out the door to my car, hoping that Darren wouldn't freak out and reject my offer, then again as stubborn as I am I wouldn't take it anyway.

"You don't have to, Chris. I'm not hungry anyway…"

"Who said the food was for you?"

I smiled as I heard Darren laugh a bit. Damn, that fucking laugh. He sighed a bit and didn't respond for a few seconds. "I'm not going to be the best company."

"I'll take what I can get then," I said with a soft laugh, shutting the door behind me and starting my car.

"Fine, I'll see you when you get here," he said, finally giving in.

"Love ya, Dare," I said, blowing him a kiss over the phone. I heard him let out a soft giggle, in turn making me giggle like a twelve year old girl.

"Love you too, Chris," he said before he hung up. I giggled again as he hung up. Darren said he loved me… but yet, of course he didn't mean it. He'd never mean it like I meant it. _Damn it. Get your fucking crush under control. _

When had I fallen this hard for him? I'd always found him attractive. I mean come on, I'm not blind. I just can't exactly pinpoint the exact moment I'd actually _fallen_ for him. Maybe it was after our first kiss on Glee? Who knows? All I know is now whenever he touched, smiled or hell, looked at me, I turned into a lovesick teenager, and the weird part was I didn't really mind it.

About a KFC and a Walgreens trip later I was back at the studio. I shuffled the bucket of chicken, the bags containing Diet Coke, apple juice, cheap little red solo cups, and Redvines in one hand while carrying the ginormous blanket in the other, because honestly? I wasn't eating on that floor. Especially not after I saw Chord and Mark wrestling each other down on it earlier.

I walked into the studio, the sound of the song we'd been dancing too earlier that day echoed through the huge dance studio. I soon located Darren dancing in the corner of the studio. His dark curls were drenched with sweat, falling every which way around his face; his shirt was thrown off to the side, giving me an impeccable view of perfectly defined his abs, that were actually _shining _with sweat. He looked positively exhausted as he danced, causing his moves to become messy, making him even more frustrated. I sucked in a breath, trying my hardest to not be turned on, which honestly was hard as hell.

_God, Chris, stop thinking with your dick, _I thought as I walked a bit closer to Darren. I laid out the old, blue, blanket, putting out our drinks and food on it before looking over to Darren, he still hadn't realized I was there, or if he had he was ignoring me.

"You know, the world won't end if you take a break…"

"Fuck!" He yelled, startled, whirling around to see me. Nope, he hadn't noticed me. He walked over to the music and slammed his hand down on his iHome. His eyes were red and puffy, tears still falling from his eyes. If I thought my heart was at all broken earlier it was even more broken now.

"Dare…"

"Hold on, Chris, I'm not doing anything till I get this fucking dance right!" He shouted at me, crashing his hand back against the iHome, somehow starting the song over. The music filled the room again as Darren started to move. Each move he made became even more sloppy and exhausted, yet they were powered with frustration and anger he had. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't see the person I loved hurt this much. I had to do something about it.

I walked over to the iHome and turned it off. Darren's movements stopped and he turned to look at me, all his anger apparently pointed towards me.

"What the fuck was that for, Chris?" He screamed at me, tears still pouring from his eyes.

"Darren, you're exhausted. Take a break with me, okay? Just rest a while and then I-"

"You don't get it, Chris! Some people can't just learn a dance in thirty minutes and do it fucking perfectly like you can! I can't just look at a sheet of music and sing every note perfectly like you!" He wiped at his eyes and shook his head fast, walking over to me and banging his hand down on the music again. The music started playing again but he didn't move.

"You're fucking amazing at everything you do, Chris! Then there's me who has to fucking practice everything a million times before I think I have it right a-and then I'm still called a failure!"

I turned the music off once again, wrapping my arms around Darren and pulling him into me. I didn't care that I had to fight against him trying to get out of my arms; I couldn't hear him talk like that anymore. After a moment his head fell to my shoulder, his body shaking with sobs.

"Why do you even hang out with me, Chris? You're so perfect and amazing at everything you do and I'm just-"

"You're just my best friend and the person," _I love with all my heart, _"I know I can tell everything to. God, Dare, you don't see how amazing you are, which is honestly really, positively sad, because in my eyes, you're perfect."

I held onto Darren tightly, pressing a gentle kiss to his sweaty curls. He didn't respond for a few moments, instead he just kind of sobbed into my shoulder. I thought now would probably be the better time to pull him over to the blanket, moving him down so he was sitting next to me. Well, actually he was pretty muchsitting _on _me, but I wasn't going to complain. Hey, it isn't everyday where Darren Criss sits on your lap.

"I'm so sorry, Chris…" he whispered, trying to move off of my lap. I shook my head and held onto him tighter, making sure he stayed put. I could tell he was still upset and I knew that for once he just needed to break down.

"Dare, look at me," I whispered, tilting his head up so that we were eye level. I stared into his eyes; his beautiful, hazel eyes that I'm pretty sure were what made me fall for him… among other things. "You try way too hard, Sweetheart. You need to just take a break. So what, you had a bad day at rehearsal today? Everyone has them, I know I do."

"No you don't, Chris. Everything you do you do perfectly because you're perfect. I could never do that," he whispered, tears still falling from his eyes as he looked at me. "I-I still don't get why you even bother being my friend or… trying to make me feel better when I know for a fact I'm being a baby."

"I'm nowhere near perfect, Dare," I said gently as I rubbed my hand sympathetically along his back, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek at the same time. I seriously wanted nothing more than to just take this horrible feeling away from him. I mean just the fact that he doubted how amazing he was hurt me, but him thinking _I _was perfect? He must have been delusional because I'm not perfect in the least, really.

Darren nuzzled his nose into my neck and let out a gentle sob. "I just wish that I didn't keep messing everything up," he muttered into my skin. My arms tightened around him as I pulled him even closer into me.

"Baby," _Fuck, okay, maybe he didn't hear that._ "I-I… Uh," S_eriously, Chris? Did you really just call him baby? Way to be subtle, _"Don't be too hard on yourself. You're _so_ talented; you should know that by now."

Darren shrugged a bit, either not hearing the term of endearment or not caring. "I guess I just kinda felt insecure today," he moved his head so it was lying to the side on my shoulder. He looked up at me with a soft smile. "Thanks for being such a good friend, Chris."

I looked down to meet his eyes again, taking a deep breath and smiling at him. "I love," _you,_ "being here for you, Dare." I pulled us both back so we were lying on the blanket. Darren rolled off of me a bit, putting his head on my shoulder and entwining our hands together.

"You're my best friend," He whispered, staring into my eyes.

_Best friend. Yeah, that's all. _I shook my head a bit and smiled softly at him. "And you're mine," I smiled, pressing my forehead against his for a moment. We stayed like that for a little while, our foreheads pressed together and our fingers entwined. Every single minute of it made my heart jump. I'd never felt so intimate with anyone before in my life.

Darren sighed softly and sat up a bit, propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at me with a smile. "Where would I be without you?" he asked with a small laugh.

I chuckled and shrugged from where I was lying down on the blanket. "Nah, you'd be fine without me."

Darren rolled his eyes and took my hand again. "You're seriously amazing, Chris. You're the only person I can even talk to about my shit... just… thank you."

I smiled at him softly and squeezed onto his hand a bit. "You know I'll always be here for you, Dare."

Darren's hand left mine for a moment to move up to my hair. He played gently with my hair as he continued to smile down at me. I couldn't help but to lean up a bit into his touch, the feeling was so calm and comforting. I couldn't help but to just melt into him.

"You're the only person who even gets me, Chris. I feel like I tell you anything and you'll be okay with it and you'll be there for me," Darren smiled again and ran his thumb across my forehead gently, his fingers still running gently through my hair.

"I understand what you mean," I said honestly, because I did. Out of all my friends I could really tell Darren every single little thing about me. Well, other than the whole being madly in love with him thing, but you get the picture.

Darren smiled and leaned back in to rest his head on my shoulder again. He nuzzled his nose into my neck and looked up at me with those beautifully wide eyes. My stomach was starting to get butterflies as he brought our now entwined hands up to his lips and kissed my hand gently.

_Breathe, Chris. Breathe. It was just a small gesture, it's nothing. Stop over thinking everything for once._

Then something really strange happened; when Darren moved his head up to rest closer to mine his lips barely, just barely, brushed against mine. I let out a soft gasp, my eye fluttering shut. Yeah, of course I'd kissed him before but that was under our Kurt and Blaine masks. This, this thing that wasn't even a real kiss, sent sparks through me.

"I need to ask you something…" Darren whispered, his lips brushing against mine again, "And you can't laugh or make fun of me."

I looked at Darren with wide eyes, inhaling deeply as I felt his lips inch a tiny bit closer to mine. "Ask me…" I breathed out.

"I-I… I kinda want to… I mean, I really want to…" he stuttered out with a blush, brushing his lips up against mine again.

"Just ask me, Dare. I'm not going to make fun of you."

"C-Can I kiss you?

My heart stopped beating, I swear it really did. I know people say all the time that their heart stopped beating but honest to God, my heart stopped fucking beating. I felt the urge to pinch myself to see if I were dreaming but I soon changed my mind, because if this was a dream I really didn't want to wake up. I also wanted to ask him about a million and three questions but all that came out was a tiny, breathy, "Yeah…"

His lips pressed against mine again, except this time he was actually kissing me. His lips were pressed against mine and he was kissing me softly and slowly. His hand that was previously holding onto mine went to hold onto my side, his fingers running gentle circles into my hip as I moved my hand up to entangle with his still sweaty curls.

I didn't know what was going on. All I knew was the guy I'd been in love with for probably about three years was kissing me, no script, no fifty camera guys around us telling us what and what not to do. It was just us.

Darren's tongue gently ran across my bottom lip, asking for entrance in such a chaste way I didn't know what to think, so I just stopped. I stopped thinking and squeezed my eyes shut a bit more, letting his tongue explore my mouth as much as he wanted it to. In a matter of seconds he'd rolled his body on top of me, still kissing me passionately and deeply.

We kissed like this for a few minutes, our tongues sliding against each other slowly, each touch we shared feeling even more and more precious to me. There was something so beautifully scary about this moment that I couldn't explain, maybe it's because neither of us really knew what this was, or at least I didn't.

Finally, when Darren's lips pulled away from mine he looked down at me with lust filled eyes. "I want you," he whispered, his lips attaching to my neck as he sucked gently at my skin. I couldn't help but to moan a tiny but because my neck was really sensitive and what he was doing felt _way_ too good.

The thing was I'd never done this with anyone before. I'd never really dated before in the past, at least not long term, and I really didn't want to be one of those people who threw their virginities away on a hook up. But this was Darren. The same Darren that I'd been in love with for longer than I'd like to admit to, same Darren that'd just been a crying mess in my lap not ten minutes ago, and he was telling me that he _wanted _me. I didn't know how to respond, but I definitely knew saying no wasn't a viable option.

"Dare…" I breathed out finally, trying to form words which was really quite a task at the moment considering he was sucking a hickey into my neck. "Do you really want to…? I-I mean…"

"Why wouldn't I?" He whisper-asked, pulling his mouth away from my neck long enough to lock his eyes with me. My breath hitched a bit at the look in his eyes, pure lust, want and something else that I couldn't exactly define.

"You know I have a dick, right?" I muttered out, biting down on the corner of my lip and feeling my face flush red. He let out a soft laugh and lean in to kiss me again. It was so chaste and beautiful and so damn confusing.

Darren chuckled and kissed at my cheek up until he reached my ear. He nipped gently at my earlobe before whispering softly into my ear, sending more sparks through my body. "You're the most amazing person in the world. You made me feel better so now I want to make you feel good."

The last four words sent all the blood running south. I tilted my head back and let out another soft moan, I didn't know what to say, what was the proper response to that?

"I-I've never… done this with anyone…" I admitted, opening my eyes to look into his. I waited for him to respond, to say anything. Anything would be better than what he was doing now, which was just staring at me with those _damn fucking eyes. _

"Do you want me to be you first, Chris?" Darren whispered, his hand moving under my shirt to gently rub at the skin underneath. It felt so amazing and _Fuck, _I never wanted it to stop.

Again, there were still about a million things I wanted to ask Darren, but I wasn't thinking straight. I wanted this, and I can't even begin to tell you how many times I'd imagined losing my virginity to Darren.

"Yeah, I do," the words finally came out, right before I clashed my lips to Darren's again.

There was really nothing chaste about this kiss. It was all teeth and tongue and clothes being thrown off of each other until we were both down to just our boxers. Somehow we'd managed to get like this, but it was all a blur considering our lips didn't leave each other's for a second.

Darren laid himself back down on me after we'd pulled away to breathe. His chest was pressed up against mine as he looked deeply into my eyes; he moved his hand to play gently at my hair with a soft smile on his face. I couldn't help but to smile back because everything about this was just… perfect.

"Do you like me?" I blurted out. _Great, Good job Chris. Ruin the fucking mood why don't ya? _

Darren let out another short laugh before leaning in to kiss my lips again, chaste and soft like before. "Of course I do, Chris," he whispered, moving his lips down to kiss at my neck again. This time his lips fell to my chest, kissing softly wherever he could. I felt really vulnerable in that moment, but it was like a good vulnerable because no one else had ever seen me like this. I felt like I could trust him with anything right now.

"I-I mean do you really, really _like _me?" I whispered down at him, right before he licked over my left nipple and _holy fuck_, I needed to stop talking. I let out another moan and moved my hand up to pull at his curls, causing him to moan himself.

"Of course I do," Darren he repeated as he looked up to me. He leaned in so his lips were just barely ghosting against mine. "You're so amazing, Chris, just let me make you feel good."

_Say something, anything. Words, Chris. Say words. _"Okay," it came out in a breath as I pressed my lips up to push against his again. _Smooth, Chris. Smooth. _

He pulled his lips away from mine again, reaching down to palm me through my boxers and _fuck._ I let out a loud gasp as my hips moved up into his hand. I hadn't realized how painfully hard I'd been until this moment. He looked at me as if he was asking me permission to go any further, and of course I wasn't going to say no, so I just nodded my head a bit in hope he'd get it.

Before I even knew it my boxers were down and thrown off who knows where. Darren wrapped his hand around my cock and started to pump slowly, his eyes still never leaving mine. I didn't know what to say, or do, so I just lay there in a writhing, moaning mess.

"What do you want, Chris?" Darren asked as he added a gentle twist, causing my hips to jerk up into his hands.

"I-I don't know…" I whispered out, taking in a deep breath. I'd never been this far with a guy before; I had no idea what I was doing. Though somehow I felt as if Darren knew what he was doing perfectly, at least it felt that way.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, pulling his hand away, causing me to cry out a bit because, really, I didn't want this to ever stop. Seriously, like ever. He could do that forever and I'm pretty sure I'd be okay.

_ Of course I trust you, Idiot. I'm in love with you._

"Uh-huh," I whispered, still unable to say anything else because his lips were on mine again.

"Perfect," he whispered as he pulled away.

_ Perfect, that's all you can say?_

My mind and my heart were both racing at a speed that I'm pretty sure couldn't be normal. All these feelings I was feeling everywhere in my body couldn't be normal. Was this what sex is like? Cause if so, it's not such a scary thing as I thought it'd be.

Darren moved away from me so that he could throw off his own boxers. I let out a gentle voice that I'm really not sure if it was a moan, or a cry, or what, I just knew that I wanted Darren's skin back on mine. It was almost like I needed it, him. All of him.

The second I saw him, all of him, I felt my heart jump up into my throat. He was just gorgeous. He smiled over at me with that thing in his eyes that I'm still not sure what it was. He straddled me and leaned down to kiss at my neck softly, his teeth gently sliding across my skin. It was like he _knew_ that I had a neck thing, because I couldn't stop the moans that were coming out of me.

My hand gently slid across his back, rubbing small circles into his skin because I didn't know what else to do, it was like he was completely focusing on _me,_ which was actually a really nice feeling, even if it was confusing.

Darren had put his hand against my lips, making me raise my eyebrow gently in a bit of confusion. "Suck," he said softly, moving his other hand to gently rub at my thigh.

I parted my lips and took hold of his hand to suck at it gently, letting my tongue swirl around his fingers. He let out several moans as I did so, causing me to become even hard than I already was, if that's even possible.

After a moment Darren pulled his fingers away from my mouth, leaning in quickly to attach his lips to mine again. I felt his fingers move down lower down my body to gently massage at my entrance. I let out another moan, my head falling back to rest against the blanket. I honestly couldn't believe this was happening. I'd think it was a dream, except it felt to amazing to be a dream.

Darren sat up in between my legs, looking down at me as he pressed his finger into me slowly, so _fucking slowly_ that it hurt but yet it felt so amazing at the same time.

I was moaning loudly, I knew it, but I'd never felt anything like this before. It was different from the times I'd done this to myself to now when Darren was doing it. I had no clue what was coming next, which was almost the best thing about it, other than the actual feeling of it. I didn't know what was going to happen or what I was going to feel, it was so amazing and perfect.

His finger was soon all the way inside of me, causing me to let out another moan. After a few seconds of him moving his finger inside of me slowly, he pressed another in. I let out a soft cry and he moved his hand to gently rub at my thigh.

He leaned in again as he slowly moved his two fingers in and out of me, fucking me so slowly that it somehow hurt and felt amazing at the same time. He pressed his lips to mine again, pressing in a third finger as he slid his tongue against mine. He crooked his fingers to the side and I felt as if I were falling apart right there beneath him.

"You're so beautiful, Chris," he whispered into my mouth, "I wish I would have told you before."

Again, it was physically impossible for me to respond. I let out a louder moan and nodded my head, moving my lips to try to form words. Any words. _So are you. You're the most gorgeous, perfect, amazing, beautiful person in the world. _Anything would have done than me laying there, moaning and thrashing out gently, beneath him.

He had three fingers inside of me, moving in and out of me so slowly that I didn't know how to react other than just being a moaning, screaming mess. My hips shot up a bit, I needed something more and honestly wasn't in a state of mind to say anything more than a bunch of strangled more's, please's and loudly screamed curse words.

"Are you sure you're ready, Babe?" Darren asked as he moved his fingers to the side again, causing me to yell out again.

"Fuck… P-please, Dare… _fuck_, please!" I cried out, trying to create an actual sentence but that really wasn't happening at the moment.

Darren pulled his fingers out of me, making me hiss and wince at the loss. I opened my eyes to watch Darren's movements. He had his hand up to his mouth, licking over it and pumping his erection languidly. I let out a groan at the sight, letting my head hit the floor again.

_Thank God for this blanket…_

I could feel Darren aligning himself with my entrance, positioning himself in between my legs, pulling them up to wrap around his back and starting to gently press in.

I could feel the head of his cock press into me slowly and it felt so many different things at the same time. It hurt the first few seconds, but then everything just felt amazing after a few moments. I was taken over by pleasure, which completely overruled the pain.

His motions were so slow, making me feel every movement he made even more. I was pretty sure I was in absolute heaven.

Soon he bottomed out, leaning in to kiss my lips. "Tell me when you want me to move," he whispered after the first quick, yet passionate, kiss.

I let me body fall still, trying to adjust to the quite very new feeling in my body. The pain was almost completely gone at this point and it was mainly just extreme pleasure.

"Move…"

Darren pressed a kiss to my lips again before starting to slowly move inside of me before pulling out so only the head was pressed inside of me. I let out a loud, and what I was sure was nothing short of positively pornographic, moan as I waited for him to move more.

He slammed himself back into me gently, causing me to scream out. He repeated this over and over again, fucking into me slowly and turning me into a mess of writhing limbs beneath him.

"You're so gorgeous like this," he moaned out, adjusting his angle so he slammed into me once more, hitting my prostate head on.

_"Fuck! Darren!"_ I screamed out, "Fuck… there… fuck again… p-please," I begged out. I felt him move out of me again, only to slam right back into me in the same place.

I could already feel a heat coiling up in my stomach as he slammed back into me again and again, changing his pace from slow to fast. I had no idea what was coming next and I absolutely loved it. It was gentle enough to be perfect and rough enough to feel so _fucking _wonderful.

His hand wrapped around my cock, pumping me in time with his thrusts. Everything was becoming a bit fuzzy for me. I could feel everything too much and all I could hear was the mixes of our moans and the slapping of skin against skin. It was like my body was no longer under my control, and yet I had no problem with it whatsoever.

"D-Dare… 'm close…" I moaned out, my hips jerking up as he fucked into me.

He nodded at me and let out a loud moan before locking eyes with me. "So… _fuck… _so am I," he let out another moan before letting out a scream. I could tell he was just as dangerously close as I was.

"Fuck, I love you," he groaned, thrusting into me once more, hard enough to push me over the edge.

I couldn't react to the three words at the moment. All I could feel was myself coming hot and heavy all over his hand and our chests. I lost myself completely for a moment, my limbs jerking every which way as I screamed and moaned out mixes of the older man's name, curses and strangled moans.

Darren thrust into me once more during my orgasm and came inside of me. I'd completely forgotten that we hadn't used a condom, but at this particular moment it was at the very back of my head.

As I came down, Darren was still thrashing on top of me. The sight of him like this was too amazing for words. I leaned in and kissed him through his orgasm. He came too after a few moments, moaning gently and looking me in the eyes. Neither of us really said anything, we just stared into each other's eyes and smiled. I'd never felt so much love for anyone in my life.

Darren pulled out of me, causing me to hiss again at the loss of him inside of me. Something told me that walking was going to be hell tomorrow, but really, I didn't care.

"We just had sex," Darren said with a chuckle.

I laughed as well and nodded, still looking him in the eyes from where he lay next to me on the blanket. My hand was playing gently with his sweaty curls while his hand was rubbing my side softly.

"Yeah, we did," I answered after a second, moving a bit closer to him. I needed to feel him with me, it just felt right.

We were both silent for a while, mainly because words weren't really necessary. We looked into each other's eyes and held onto each other with wide smiles on both of our faces.

"I meant it, you know," Darren said sheepishly after a few minutes of just laying together. At this point my head was pressed against his chest with his arms wrapped securely around me.

"Meant what?"

"When I said that I loved you… I do, Chris. I love you," he whispered, tilting my chin up a little to look into my eyes.

I smiled widely, he'd said the three words that I'd always wanted to hear him say, the three words I didn't think he'd ever say, yet he did.

"I love you too," I whispered, closing the space in between us with a soft, innocent kiss. I could feel Darren smiled against my lips, giggling gently as we kissed like that.

"I'm never going to be able to look at this dance studio the same way again…" he pointed out, making us both laugh.

After I'd finished laughing I nodded a bit. "I won't either. I mean, how can I?"I asked him with a smile, rolling on top of him and smiling at him. "It's where we fell in love."

I pressed another kiss to his lips, both of us smiling and holding onto each other. The food, the drinks, and his bad day long forgotten.


End file.
